User talk:Baggins
Welcome! Hi Baggins -- we are excited to have Gabriel Knight Omnipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gabriel Knight Omnipedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Involvement Okay how many people are working on this wiki by any chance (Carlowplayer (talk) 00:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC)) No Idea, I work on it from time to time. But haven't added a lot to this one, as I'm working through material on several other wikis at the moment, and haven't gotten back to this series.Baggins (talk) 19:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Two things: Do you have any idea what are the Lucky Dogs mentioned in the game and novel? They look like hot dogs or sandwiches. I guess it is a local N.O. variant of a hot dog, but Wikipedia and Google don't show anything. If we are to maintain separate "continuities" for each character, I propose to use more brief and practical titles in the brackets. The whole "(GK 20 Anniversary edition)" and "(GK Novels)" isn't practical. I think that if they were renamed to "(remake)" and "(novels)" would be more consistent and efficient. CanIPlay (talk) 08:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Well (novels) sounds fine with me. How about (2014) or (TAE) or even (GK1HD) for the remake? That will shorten it further, and if this turns into a reboot series we can think of something more comprehensive then.Baggins (talk) 11:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I think Lucky Dogs is fictional, Dooby Dogs replaces them in the 20th anniversary.Baggins (talk) 11:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) What are the male names in the Gedde page? Where are they mentioned? CanIPlay (talk) 10:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Engraved on skulls in ossuary in remake.Baggins (talk) 12:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) sorry about the duplicate pages.You an admin? heres a list of pages to be deleted that are unintentionel replicates .Didnt realise at time someone had already put these up.I prefer if each characters page had their full name and title http://gabrielknight.wikia.com/wiki/Von_Glower http://gabrielknight.wikia.com/wiki/Gar_Von_Zell?redirect=no http://gabrielknight.wikia.com/wiki/Stephan_Klingmann http://gabrielknight.wikia.com/wiki/Ron_Gar_Von_Zell will give you more if i find any Would there be any reason to have two pages for each character that appears in the original sins of the father and the remake.Couldnt we just have a short note on any differences that they do in both the 1993 and 2014 version and put their pictures of them in the 20th anniversary in a slideshow with other pictures?or at least have underr a separate heading what differences are present in a separate heading kinda like how in the Grace Nakimura page( http://gabrielknight.wikia.com/wiki/Grace_Nakimura )page it has what she does in sins of the father and beast within.We could just as easily have any differences present in the 20th anniversary edition and the novels in a separate heading.Would just look neater.No point wasting unneccessary pages on stuf that can be put together in one place.Carlowplayer (talk) 15:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Slideshows vs Galleries Sometimes it is nice to have pictures interspersed between the article ideally for only the articles on the games as they contain alot more information than the articles on people and thus they are plot relevant and there would be very littele space for a slideshow on video game articles.Sometime the ones with people can contain only one or alot of pictures.Slideshows are neater more compact and can separate specific sets of photos from other phots and can be of any size ranging from 150pixels to 500 pixels( Neuschwanstein Castle Museum a good example). A good idea for the character pages would be to have a headshot in an infobox which has basic information:Gender,date of Birth,Date of Death(if applicable),associations ie allies etc.The slideshow could have important scenes in chronological order from all the games they appear in. I still dont see merging the GK 1 (1993) pages with the 20th anniversary versions of characters since there are only cosmetic differences between their roles in both games that could be put under a separate heading/sub heading than the other games they appear in.For example why have a page on Grace Nakimura that details what she does in GK1 ,The Beast Within and Blood of The Sacred and then a separate page for GK1 20th anniversary when they are only miniscule differences.It just seems pointless since your only going to write a few lines on her role in the anniversay version.I could understand having separate pages for the 1993 version and 2014 version but why the characters?Carlowplayer (talk) 18:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC)